


special birthday boy

by moralfogfics



Series: Pornographic Parents of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Egg Laying, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lactation Kink, Nursing Kink, Omega Melissa McCall, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralfogfics/pseuds/moralfogfics
Summary: Scott is turning fourteen, and has an unusual wish. Melissa slightly regrets saying she'd do anything he wanted.





	special birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same verse as releasing pressure, just a few years later.

Melissa had only agreed to this because Scott had begged. It was his fourteenth birthday, they’d been playing together for three years, and each year he asked for something new. For his twelfth birthday, he asked to fuck her at the same time as one of her toys which she’d happily complied with. For his thirteenth birthday,  he asked to keep her plugged with his cum all day, which was easy and fun for both of them. This year, for months, he’d been asking every couple weeks for her to consider something Stiles had showed him online. She was gonna kill that boy one day.

 

She’d ask for Deaton to help in this, as she had a very specific plan for how to give this certain present to her son. That’s how on Friday morning, the day of Scott’s birthday, she woke up groggy and feeling extremely full. It was a long weekend, allowing two days after this to keep celebrating. She had purchased an ovipositor toy from the internet and given Deaton strict instructions. Sedate her while Scott slept in his own bedroom. Then fill her with eggs. At first she’d said no to Scott’s request to see her heavy and pregnant then give birth. She’d told him it wasn’t smart to do that just for a kink, to bring a baby into the world for his pleasure, but she’d found an alternative.

 

Deaton had worked her carefully and since he was a Beta and an old friend, she trusted him enough for it. He’d stretched her birth canal (which was similar to the cervix a female Beta held, though far more pliable), and held it open with one of his larger speculums while she slept. After getting the ovipositor head almost directly into her womb he’d removed the toy, then used it to deposit exactly 10 eggs into her. They were each about the size of a small goose egg and if needed, she could call on him to remove them if things didn’t go according to plan. Which they would, she hoped.

 

When Scott came into her room and gasped, she looked over and concluded that things would certainly go as planned, as the joy on his face couldn’t even be rivaled by Christmas. Her womb was full and her breasts were leaking and Scott had never been happier. He hurried over to the bed and after a moment of hesitation, placed his hands on her stomach. “Are they...what’s in there?”, he asked.

 

“Eggs. Not real, but enough that I can be your pregnant momma for the day and tonight you’ll be able to watch me push them out.” She shifted some, moving to her side as her back was already starting to hurt with the familiar weight.

 

Scott whined, nuzzling at her stomach before moving to her breasts and continuing to nuzzle before starting to suckle at her breast to empty it out as his breakfast. She chuckled and rubbed circles on his back, even though he was growing fast enough it looked a bit comical, a tall fourteen year old hunched over to nurse. His hand moved over her rounded stomach to her folds, where his fingers began teasing her hole and clit while he drank.

 

Melissa moaned, grinding her pussy into his fingers, to try and get them into her. She eventually had to tell him to finger her when he paused to switch breasts, and he pushed two fingers into her and used his palm to grind against her clit. “That’s it sweetheart, make mommy cum.”

 

As Scott pushed a third finger into her cunt he bit down on her nipple hard enough to send a shock through her that pushed her to cum. He worked her through it, having been taught not to give up as soon as her orgasm started. When she came down from it he simply went back and finished draining her second breast, then crawled into bed to curl around her and put his hands on her stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

For Melissa it was a long day full of cum and milk. For Scott, it was the best birthday ever. She stayed naked for him all day, giving him easy access to her tits and holes, and he stayed naked to take advantage of the easy access. Throughout the day he had her ride his cock in bed, he bent her over the couch and fucked her while his hands held her stomach, ate her out on multiple occasions, and fucked her in missionary on the floor while his hands pushed on her stomach to feel the eggs move. Melissa certainly enjoyed it, though she was personally looking forward to the night. 

 

When she and Scott settled on the bed, he had a towel under Melissa’s hips, a large dildo to the side, along with one of their larger plugs. Melissa was settled back against the pillows, her tits freshly drained and her legs spread wide. Her body had naturally started producing contractions only an hour ago and while her body could probably hold the eggs another day or two, she wanted to deliver while it was still her son’s birthday.

 

Scott’s cock was hard and leaking, but he had instructions not to cum until five of the eggs were out, which sounded like torture to him. To get her ready he lubed his hand up and worked slow until his entire fist was in, which had been easier back when he was a kid and he could do it without practically any effort.  He worked his mother to orgasm twice before specifically working on her birth canal, fingering it slowly. Melissa’s head lolled back, her back arching at the sensation. Nobody had touched her there like that in...forever. Rafael had spent a night torturing her there once, going as far as to put an egg vibrator in her womb, but that had been before Scott was even a thought to them.

 

After ten minutes of the torment, she had him slow down. She kept her legs spread as she started to slightly exaggerate her level of pain as she bared down to push. The eggs felt huge, pushing against her birthing canal, but it slowly stretched. She had Scott pull his hand out and seconds after it, came the first egg. Melissa let out a guttural moan, her body shivering at the sensation that a part of her had missed. 

 

The next few eggs were birthed over the course of another fifteen minutes, in which Scott’s cock continued to look red and desperate. His whines were enough that Melissa let him keep a hand on her cunt to feel it ripple and contract, but he settled next to her to suckle from her still-empty breast. His hips thrusted against her side, giving a bit of friction to his cock but he was good enough to not to cum. 

 

Melissa started working on the fifth egg, and Scott took it upon himself to place a hand on her stomach and push down slowly. She cried out, considering the option of chastising him but as the fifth egg slid out, she thought against it. 

 

“Cum for me, sweet boy. Rut against me and cum.”

 

That was all the instruction that Scott required, and it took barely a minute before he was cumming hard, biting his own arm to stop from digging his teeth into his mother’s skin. His knot formed and he moved a hand down to hold it tight, letting cum splatter onto her stomach and side. Melissa briefly regretted not letting him fuck her. She rubbed his back for a short period of his orgasm, then resumed pushing. She had five left. She could do this. Scott continued to push now and then on her stomach, assisting the egg down until the sixth popped out. The pressure on her stomach vaguely hurt, but she found herself liking it enough that she didn’t tell him to stop. 

 

Scott used his mouth to bite and suck at her breasts, adding to the sensation of her birth canal having to repeatedly open and close while her womb put her through light contractions which had gotten closer together and slightly stronger since she’d birthed the first egg. Melissa decided Scott was set on killing her, when he started to play with her clit. It was almost like it was her birthday instead of his.

 

She clutched his arm and groaned, letting a contraction roll through her before she started pushing the seventh. It popped out disappointingly easy, as did the eighth and ninth with work. For the last one, Scott slicked his hand again with lube and pushed a fist in slowly after sliding down to be more close and level to her cunt. 

 

“S-Sweetheart, what are you--”

 

“Push, momma.”

 

Melissa pushed obediently, and Scott’s fingers unfurled so when the egg slide almost all the way from her birth canal, his fingers stopped it from popping out fully. Her birth canal clenched down and Melissa swore she could feel her eyes roll back in her head. “Oh fuck, Scott.” 

 

He pushed the egg back in only slightly and she pushed in retaliation, her birth canal stretched around the widest part of the egg. Scott leaned in and licked her clit, causing her cunt to clench and an orgasm to shudder through her, a scream being torn from her throat. He kept the egg there for a few moments before pulling it out, allowing her pussy to stretch around his hand clutching the egg. 

 

She whimpered, cunt gaping wide and legs spread, having no energy to try and close either. Scott dragged a finger around her hole and smirked when she shivered, resisting the urge to lick at her.

 

“H-Happy birthday baby. Any other wishes?”

 

Scott looked down at the eggs then at her gaping hole. The thought of his mom full again, her tits leaking for him and putting her through carrying the eggs for two days before making her push them out..It seemed like a damned great end to his birthday weekend. Maybe next year he could get her to carry bigger eggs, if she wasn't already carrying his pup. “...Can I push them back in? You wouldn’t have to push them out until Sunday night.”

  
Melissa groaned, keeping her legs open as an invitation for him to torture her that much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the act of incest, underage sex. This is just the fictional result of reading too much fanfiction. [Request something on tumblr!](http://moralfogfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
